Promesas
by Faervel
Summary: - Y tercero, pero no menos importante -le dijo Faramir, esta vez con rostro serio-, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de JRR Tolkien y sus herederos. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promesas<strong>_

- Está bien -la voz del Senescal reverberó en la estancia-. Si realmente crees que es lo más oportuno, viajarás a Imladris.

Boromir respiró aliviado. A pesar de sus temores iniciales, había logrado hacerse con la misión. Desde luego, no había resultado fácil -su padre podía ser muy terco si así se lo proponía-, pero al final había conseguido salirse con la suya. Hizo un gesto, como queriendo dar las gracias, no obstante, la mirada severa de Denethor hizo que se detuviese en seco.

- Sabes que la idea no me seduce -señaló éste con gesto sombrío-. Tu presencia aquí es de suma importancia para todos; sin embargo, siempre he confiado en tu buen criterio y nunca me has fallado -sus rasgos se dulcificaron un poco-. Tampoco lo harás en esta ocasión, estoy seguro.

El gondoriano se removió incómodo sobre el asiento. Por más años que pasasen, no lograba acostumbrarse a los halagos velados de su padre. Todo el mundo decía que era un hombre tan serio, tan rígido y estricto, que parecía esculpido en piedra, pero cuando se trataba de su primogénito todo era distinto. Nunca había sabido bien por qué.

- Partiré mañana mismo -contestó mientras ambos se ponían en pie-, no quiero que este asunto se demore por más tiempo. Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible, una vez haya obtenido las respuestas adecuadas.

El Senescal se aproximó a él con su habitual porte regio y le dio un afectuoso golpecito en el hombro.

- Habla con tu hermano antes de retirarte a tus aposentos -dijo con voz queda, casi en un susurro-. Comunícale mi decisión y dile que mañana se presente ante mí a primera hora -el joven capitán asintió-. Tengo otros asuntos que reclaman su intervención.

Boromir inclinó la cabeza, en señal de despedida, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras él con suavidad.

Sin perder un segundo, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca. Suponía que, a pesar de la hora, Faramir aún estaría enfrascado en la lectura de algún tedioso volumen.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. Todavía recordaba lo poco que le gustaba asistir a las aburridas clases de su anciano tutor, lo mucho que le costaba prestar atención a todos aquellos temas que tan poco le interesaban y que le parecían de escasa utilidad para su futuro. En esas largas y tediosas mañanas, solía pasear su mirada por los estantes abarrotados de la biblioteca y, dejando volar su imaginación, soñaba con estar en mil y un lugares, espada en mano, luchando contra el enemigo en el fragor de la batalla, defendiendo a su pueblo de todo tipo de amenazas. Siempre había anhelado la gloria del combate, la indescriptible sensación que producía el tacto de la empuñadura contra su piel. Sabía que había nacido para ello.

Su hermano, en cambio, había sido más tendente al estudio y la reflexión desde su infancia. Él sí que parecía disfrutar con las lecciones recibidas, absorbiendo cada palabra, atesorándolas en lo más profundo de su corazón a la espera de ser correctamente utilizadas. Incluso ahora, muchos años después de su época de aprendizaje, seguía apreciando como nadie la silenciosa compañía de todos aquellos libros y pergaminos, acumulados desde tiempos harto olvidados, como si dentro de sus páginas pudiese encontrar la respuesta a cualquier enigma.

Eran tan diferentes que a muchos les costaba entender cómo ambos hermanos podían llevarse tan bien. Nunca se les había visto tener un enfrentamiento verdaderamente serio, siempre el uno al lado del otro, respaldándose en todo, como si existiese un lazo invisible que los uniese de forma irremediable.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista. La enorme puerta de roble que daba acceso al vetusto archivo se alzaba majestuosa ante él, tal y como la recordaba de sus viejos tiempos de estudiante. Tomó un poco de aire y la abrió despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Todo estaba en silencio, la sala apenas iluminada por un par de candelabros con las velas a medio consumir. Daba la sensación de que allí no había nadie, pero Boromir sabía que al otro lado de la sala, detrás de alguna descomunal pila de libros de cubierta desgastada, se encontraba su hermano.

Avanzó un poco más a través de la penumbra de la estancia, notando que el aire estaba más cargado en aquel lugar por el polvo acumulado en algunas de las estanterías. A pesar de la proximidad, Faramir no pareció percatarse de su presencia. El hijo mayor del Senescal aprovechó para ojear de lejos lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación leer por encima del hombro? -le preguntó el joven gondoriano sin levantar la vista del libro-. Pensaba que te lo habrían enseñado, igual que a mí.

Boromir se sobresaltó.

- Pensé que no te habías enterado de que estaba aquí -contestó tras recuperar la compostura-. Como nunca fuiste un muchacho demasiado avispado -añadió con cierto sarcasmo- creí que podría llegar hasta ti, robarte el libro y salir corriendo antes de que pudieras reaccionar.

- Muy gracioso, de verdad -Faramir cerró el libro de golpe, giró la cabeza y lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisita-, pero esos pies hacen más ruido que un mûmak en plena estampida. Hasta un sordo podría haberte oído entrar.

El capitán de Gondor levantó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

- Me parece que lo de "Capitán de los Montaraces" se te está empezando a subir a la cabeza -hizo una pausa dramática-. Ni que fueras bueno en lo tuyo...

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada de fingida indignación, aunque la relajada mueca de sus labios lo delataba.

- Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? -le preguntó Faramir con voz alegre.

- Nuestro padre me manda para hablar contigo -al mencionar a Denethor, notó que el cuerpo del muchacho se ponía en tensión-. Ha tomado una decisión final sobre el asunto de Imladris -se tomó unos segundos para buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Seré yo quien viaje hasta la casa de Lord Elrond para buscar su consejo.

Boromir miró a su hermano de soslayo. Había demasiada seriedad en aquel rostro. La sonrisa que normalmente anidaba en él, la que había estado presente hasta hacía escasos segundos, había sido sustituida por una línea tan fina y rígida que apenas parecía esbozada sobre su piel. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así.

- Ambos hemos convenido que es lo más acertado -continuó con delicadeza.

En realidad, era una verdad a medias. Su padre se había mostrado totalmente en contra, más proclive a enviar a cualquier otra persona en su lugar. Sólo la insistencia de Boromir y su promesa reiterada de regresar en el tiempo más breve posible habían logrado arrancarle un sí en el último momento.

- De acuerdo -masculló finalmente Faramir-. Si ese es el verdadero deseo del Senescal, mi deber es verlo cumplido. Como siempre -añadió no sin cierta amargura.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. A lo lejos, Boromir podía escuchar el viento golpear violentamente contra los cristales, el chisporroteo incesante de las velas, el alegre correteo de algún ratón que había logrado convertir la biblioteca en su cómoda y espaciosa madriguera. No intercambiaron palabra alguna durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos.

- No busques segundas intenciones en el parecer de nuestro padre -se atrevió a señalar Boromir-. Lo cierto es que he sido yo quien le ha convencido de ello -su hermano le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa-. Es verdad, no me mires así. Después de meditarlo pensé que era lo mejor para todos -el silencio de Faramir estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso-. No dudes de mi criterio, por favor.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta. Sabía que Faramir no había encajado bien la decisión. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba lógico. Era él quien, durante días, había tenido aquel sueño recurrente, el que había insistido en la importancia de descubrir su significado oculto, el que había propuesto a Denethor buscar en la antigua sabiduría de los elfos una solución satisfactoria para el enigma. Faramir ardía en deseos de acudir a la morada de Lord Elrond y aprender allí nuevas artes, todavía desconocidas para él. Siempre lo había querido. Sin embargo, sería Boromir, el hombre poco amigo de los libros y la ciencia, quien viajaría en su lugar.

- Nunca he dudado de ti -terminó por contestar su hermano-, y nunca lo haré -añadió con la mirada perdida.

En ese instante, Boromir recuperó la sonrisa. Más relajado, se sentó en la silla contigua, rodeó con uno de sus brazos la espalda de su hermano y lo acercó un poco hacia él, igual que cuando eran unos críos y hacían las paces después de alguna pelea estúpida. Faramir giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Querido hermano -comenzó a decirle aquél instantes después-, no sé por qué quieres perderme de vista tan pronto. Puede que alguna hermosa mujer te esté esperando por esos caminos que has de recorrer -continuó diciendo con cierta sorna-y que aún no me lo quieras contar, no lo sé, pero antes de marcharte me tienes que prometer varias cosas.

- Habla -contestó Boromir- y veremos qué puedo hacer por ti.

- En primer lugar, si tropezases con Gandalf, algo probable por su gran relación con los elfos, envíale saludos y pídele de mi parte que regrese de una vez por todas a Minas Tirith, pues ambos tenemos pendiente una larga discusión desde hace varios años.

- ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que sea tu recadero? -inquirió Boromir con los ojos en blanco.

- En segundo lugar -siguió diciendo Faramir al tiempo que ignoraba aquel gesto-, apunta en tu cabeza cada detalle de Imladris, ¿me oyes bien? -añadió al ver que su hermano se distraía-. Quiero saber cómo viven, cómo son, cómo hablan, qué leen, qué escuchan…

- Pero… -el capitán de Gondor, suspicaz, levantó una ceja.

- Ya sé que he leído cientos de libros sobre los elfos -se apresuró a explicarle el muchacho-, pero no es lo mismo leerlo en una húmeda cripta -señaló a su alrededor- que escucharlo de tus labios. Seguro que en tu voz suena a música celestial -sentenció con exagerado dramatismo.

- Puedes estar seguro -comentó Boromir.

Ambos rieron ante semejante ocurrencia.

- Y tercero, pero no menos importante -le dijo Faramir, esta vez con rostro serio-, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

- No marcho a ninguna batalla, recuerda que tan sólo voy en busca de respuestas -contestó Boromir, algo sorprendido-. ¿No crees que me he visto en peores situaciones?

- Lo sé, yo mismo he compartido muchas de ellas contigo, y he luchado demasiadas veces a tu lado para saber lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero un peso en el corazón me dice que debes tener especial cautela.

Boromir tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a leer temor en los ojos grises de su hermano y aquello le asustaba. Hizo de tripas corazón, dejó a un lado el repentino y extraño palpitar de su pecho, y decidió que aquella noche ninguno de los dos tendría nada que temer.

- No te preocupes -indicó mientras le revolvía el pelo en un gesto cariñoso-. En menos tiempo del que esperas me tendrás aquí mismo, haciendo que te pongas rojo de envidia por todo lo que he visto y vivido. Y quien sabe -añadió en voz baja, aproximándose a su hermano-, puede que entonces te presente a esa hermosa mujer a la que antes te referías -fue el turno de Faramir de poner los ojos en blanco-. Por ahora vayamos a la taberna, que voy notando la garganta seca.

- Está bien -le respondió el joven montaraz.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca. Mientras caminaban por las intrincadas callejuelas de la ciudadela, la mente de Boromir repetía sin cesar la conversación que habían mantenido instantes antes. Era un hombre de palabra y pensaba cumplir con lo prometido. Poco sabía él que todas aquellas promesas serían en vano.


End file.
